camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Konica
Also see Konica Minolta. Related to Rokuoh-Sha (六桜社). company Konica was founded in 1873. 1923 the company founded the Konishi College of Photography in Tokyo. 1943 the company's name was Konishiroku Photo Industry Co., Ltd. . 1987 the name was changed to Konica Corporation. 2003 Konica was merged (=married ;-) ) with Minolta. 35mm film F-mount SLR Cameras (Konica Bayonet Mount) * Konica F * Konica FS * Konica FS-W * Konica FP * Konica FM F-mount Lenses (Konica Bayonet Mount) * Hexanon 35mm f2.8 * Hexnaon 35mm f2.0 (Konica F) * Hexanon 52mm f1.4 (Konica F, 49mm filter thread) * Hexanon 50mm f2.0 * Hexanon 52mm f1.4 (55mm filter thread) * Hexanon 85mm f1.8 (Konica F) * Hexanon 100mm f2.8 * Hexanon 135mm f2.8 (preset) * Hexanon 135mm f3.5 * Hexanon 200mm f3.5 * Hexanon 400mm f4.5 * Hexanon 800mm f8.0 AR-mount SLR Cameras (Konica Bayonet Mount II) * Konica Auto-Reflex and Autorex * Konica Auto-Reflex P and Autorex P * Konica Autoreflex T and Autoreflex FTA * Konica Autoreflex W * Konica Autoreflex A * Konica Autoreflex T"2" and Autoreflex FTA"2" * Konica Autoreflex A"2" * Konica Autoreflex A1000 * Konica Autoreflex T3 * Konica Autoreflex A3 * Konica Autoreflex T3N or NT3 or "New" T3 * Konica Autoreflex TC (ACOM-1) * Konica Autoreflex T4 * Konica FS-1 * Konica FC-1 * Konica FP-1 * Konica FT-1 and FT-1 Pro Half * Konica TC-X AR-mount SLR Prime Lenses (Konica Bayonet Mount II) * 15mm f2.8 and 15mm f2.8 UC Hexanon AR (full-frame fisheye) * 21mm f4 Hexanon AR * 21mm f2.8 Hexanon AR * 24mm f2.8-16 and 24mm f2.8-22 Hexanon AR * 28mm f3.5-16 and 28mm f3.5-22 Hexanon AR * 28mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-P * 28mm f3.5 Hexar AR * 28mm f1.8 and 28mm f1.8 UC Hexanon AR * 35mm f2.8-16 and 35mm f2.8-22 Hexanon AR * 35mm f2.0 Hexanon AR * 40mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.7 Hexanon AR * 50mm f1.4-16 and 50mm f1.4-22 Hexanon AR * 52mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 57mm f1.4 Hexanon AR * 57mm f1.2 Hexanon AR * 58mm f1.2 Hexanon AR * 85mm f1.8 Hexanon AR * 100mm f2.8 Hexanon AR * 135mm f3.5-16 and 135mm f3.5-22 Hexanon AR * 135mm f3.5 Hexar AR * 135mm f3.2 Hexanon AR * 135mm f2.5 Hexanon AR * 200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-P and AR-M * 200mm f4 Hexanon AR * 200mm f4 Hexar AR * 200mm f5.6 Hexanon AR-P * 300mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 300mm f6.3 Hexanon AR “Fluorite” * 400mm f5.6 UC Hexanon AR * 400mm f4.5-32 and 400mm f4.5-45 Hexanon AR-M * 400mm f4.5-45 Hexanon AR-M * 800mm f8 Hexanon AR-M * 1000mm f8 Reflex Hexanon AR * 2000mm f11 Reflex Hexanon AR * 2X Hexanon Teleconverter AR-mount SLR Zoom Lenses (Konica Bayonet Mount II) * 28-135mm f4-4.6 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f3.5-f4 Hexanon AR * 35-70mm f4.0 Hexanon AR * 35-100mm f2.8 Hexanon Varifocal AR * 45-100mm f3.5 UC Hexanon AR * 47-100mm f3.5 Hexanon AR-H * 65-135mm f4 Hexanon AR * 70-150mm f4 Hexanon AR * 70-230mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f3.5 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4 Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4 UC Hexanon AR * 80-200mm f4.5 Hexanon AR * 58-400mm f4 Hexanon AR AR-mount SLR Macro Lenses (Konica Bayonet Mount II) * 55mm f3.5 Macro Hexanon AR and 1:1 Extension * 105mm f4 Macro Hexanon AR and Auto Helicoid AR Fixed Lens Rangefinder and Viewfinder Cameras to 1991, approx. http://static.flickr.com/31/47308060_8c9e30de76_t.jpg * Konica Rubikon and Rubicon * Konica "1" and "Standard" * Konica II (blue green plastic top cover) * Konilette * Konica IIB * Konica IIA * Konica IIB-m * Konilette "II" (metal top cover) * Konica III (including so-called "L1" and "L2" versions) * Konilette "II-m" (built-in meter) * Konica IIIA * Konica IIIM * Konica S * Konica Snap * Konica J * Konilette 35 * Konica L * Konica S II * Konica EE-Matic * Konica S III * Konica Auto S * Konica EYE (half frame) * Konica Auto S2 and Auto S2 "New" * Konica EE-Matic S * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe, "New" Deluxe * Konica Auto S2 EL * Konica Auto SE Electronic * Konica Auto S1.6 * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe F * Konica EE-Matic Deluxe 2 * Konica EYE 2 (half frame) * Konica EYE 3 (half frame) * Konica Auto S1.6 * Konica C35 * Konica Electron * Konica C35 Automatic * Konica C35 V and C35 E&L * Konica Auto S3 and C35 FD * Konica C35AF * Konica C35 EF “Pikkari” and C35 EF “N” or “New” * Konica C35 EFP * Konica C35 AF “Jasupin” * Konica C35 EF-D * Konica C35 AF2 “Jasupin Super” and C35 AF2-D * Konica C35 EF3 * Konica C35 MF and C35 MF-D * Konica C35 EFJ * Konica POP * Konica MG and MG-D * Konica AF3 and AF3-D * Konica EFP2 Konica Recorder and AA-35 (half frame) * Konica Tomato * Konica MR-70 * Konica MT-7, MT-9 and MT-11 "Multi" * Konica EFP3 * Konica MR-70 LX * Konica POP-10 * Konica Off Road or Genba Kantoku or Kenba Kantoku * Konica Z-Up 80 * Konica Hexar AF Rangefinder Cameras with Interchangeable Lenses * Konica Hexar RF * Lenses and Accessories for Hexar RF Cameras Interchangeable Lenses for Other Rangefinder Cameras See Konica 39mm screw lenses. compact cameras * Revio II (APS) 120 film * Sakura (box), 6x9cm 127 film * Sakura (box), 4×6.5cm * Sakura (bakelite), 4×5cm * Baby Pearl, 3×4cm folder Links * Document with a brief chronology of Konica, available in pdf at the Konica Minolta official site * List of cameras at the Konica Minolta official Japanese site * Survey of Konica SLR cameras * Konica SLR user's site * Konica SLR Yahoo group * Konica SLR site * Alan Myers' Konica Pages * Alan Myers' Hexanon Pages * The Wards xp 501 is the same as the Konica EE-Matic Deluxe * http://www.orphancameras.com Location of some 15+ Konica instruction manuals. Most in HTML format that can be translated Category: Camera makers Category: Lens makers Category: Film makers * Category: Japanese companies